swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Republic Heroes
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See also: Heroic Traits, Character Creation In an Old Republic Campaign, exciting character and plot development are integral to creating the feel of an era previously established by computer games, comics, and novels. Much as a classic-era campaign strives to re-create the feel of the movies, an Old Republic Campaign should capture the atmosphere of it's earlier incarnations. Your campaign will feel more authentic if the Gamemaster and players give their characters rich backstories that develop over the course of the game. This article focuses on new character concepts and development. You can spend as much or as little time as you wish on your character's background, but answering the following questions will give you a sound foundation to build upon. Questions to Consider You can spend as much or as little time as you wish on your character's background, but answering the following questions will give you a sound foundation to build upon. *'What is your view of the Republic?' **The Republic of this era is not an all-powerful bureaucratic machine. It does not dominate the galaxy. You might be a citizen of the Republic, but if you are not, where do you come from? You might regard the Republic as static and ineffectual in the face of dire enemies, or you might view it as the galaxy's best hope for victory, regardless of its flaws. You might take pride in fighting for the Republic, or resent its ineffectual response. The answer to this question should impact how you relate to your fellow heroes, as well as Gamemaster characters such as government officials, Jedi Knights, or the many invaders of the era. *'How do you feel about current events?' **In times of war, you must decide which side you support. Supporting the Republic might seem natural. However, you might be operating in regions outside of their sphere of influence, and it might be more practical or beneficial to support another side. Your answer might depends on your view of the Republic, as above, or on the results of a specific battle or other major event. *'If you are a Jedi, do you support the Jedi Council?' **Given that the Jedi Order is more fragmented in philosophy and organization, it's influence over all Jedi is weaker than in later eras. This is especially true if your campaign takes effort. Jedi characters should decide whether to support the Jedi Council's positions or to strike out on their own. This affects how they deal with other Jedi and with the Council itself. If you are playing during The Jedi Civil War, you will need to decide how you feel about Revan and Malak's break with the Council. *'How do the recent wars affect your Species?' **Were they devastated by a Mandalorian invasion? Did Sith governance alter their society? Did the Republic safeguard them, or were they forced to fend for themselves? Plus, unlike the latter days of the Republic, not all Species are looked upon as equals in the world. For details on possible events that impact your Species, see your individual Species' page and the article related to their homeworld. *'How strong are your loyalties to your current affiliation?' **Are you a fanatical supporter? Do you question their authority? Are you disillusioned with your leadership? How likely are you to switch side? What would happen if your government abandoned you, or if your leaders completely failed you? Alternatively, what would happen if you are saved by one side or another? How likely are you to swear loyalty to one side or another? *'What is your tolerance of The Dark Side?' **Will The Dark Side tempt you? Do you want it's power? Is it a threat to be wary of, or a tool to be used? In the Knights of the Old Republic video games, every decision pushes you closer to the Light Side or the Dark Side. Your tolerance of The Dark Side can influence your relationship with your fellow party members. Unlike later eras, you will likely battle directly against Sith with the full power of The Dark Side at their disposal. They are not hidden away, or dismissed as myth. They are real; they are here, and they are a threat to the Republic. However, you might not see this as black and white, especially because many Republic citizens do not discern a great difference between The Sith and The Jedi, in many cases. *'How does your Heroic Class fit into this era?' **Look for ways to tie your Heroic Class and character into the organizations and events unique to this era. Instead of being a simple smuggler, specialize in smuggling between the Republic and Sith Empire. A Scout might be a clandestine Mandalorian advance reconnaissance scout, traveling incognito. A Noble might work directly for The Czerka Corporation. A Jedi might serve as a Jedi Watchman over a single world or in a Jedi Covenant. Look for ideas in the different organizations discussed throughout this book's sections. You might be a member of one of the groups, or you might turn out to be an enemy instead. *'What is your relationship with the other characters?' **Character connections are important in a Knights of the Old Republic game, perhaps more than in a typical Star Wars campaign. Even if your characters do not know each other before play begins, you should seek to develop strong bonds between them during the game. These relationships might change as each of you makes decisions based on the answers to the questions above. This is not to say that characters with diametrically opposed views on certain subjects cannot get along; it just might take more compromises or a concerted effort to agree on a course of action. Additionally, characters might have Feats or abilities that influence your character through their actions. Since having two or more characters who argue all the time becomes uninteresting or disruptive to the game, you are encouraged to have the characters change their stance over time. After all, character development and evolution can make for dramatic moments in the campaign. One option is to create the characters as a group, with a specific concept in mind. Most gaming groups already create parties with characters that complement each other's abilities. By taking that one step farther, you can strengthen the party and the game by incorporating character interaction into the common group concepts. Group concepts can include the crew of a single Starship, friends or associates from a specific homeworld, members of a military team, or any other strong reason for a group to work and remain together through tough times. If you want to raise the stakes even further, and your Gamemaster approves, consider creating characters with large amounts of political, military, or other power. The Star Wars movies and the events of the Knights of the Old Republic video games and comics depict characters involved in the most important events in the galaxy. That is possible in this game as well. You might find it easier to restrict this concept to a single star system, planet, or corporation. The characters' positions of power will make their decisions more dramatic over the course of the game. For instance, consider a party with the following characters: a Republic Senator, an elected planetary leader, a couple of Jedi Knights, a general of the Republic military forces, and the vice president of an interstellar corporation. Placed against the backdrop of an impending Mandalorian invasion, the decisions of such a party will have far-reaching consequences for themselves and thousands of others, producing a high degree of drama. There should also be plenty of action, especially if The Mandalorian forces penetrate the Republic defenses, putting the heroes' lives in direct danger. Regardless of your answers to these questions, you should also reference The Heroic Classes updates (Below). Sample Group Concepts Below are some examples of the kinds of heroes you will find in a Knights of the Old Republic campaign. Each of these examples is centered around a theme that can be used to create a cohesive party with existing connections between the heroes. Corporate Investigations Team Specialist investigators can deal with corporate issues such as fraud, theft, kidnappings, and other threats to a major company. This team should be Noble-heavy and supported by Scouts and Soldiers. Jedi are unlikely to be involved. Corporate Security Team Corporate muscle can be used on demand to intervene and combat piracy, large-scale theft, rioting laborers, or even invading forces such as a Mandalorian strike team. This team relies on Soldiers and Scouts, perhaps with a Noble commander. Gladiator Team A gladiator team might fight as professionals out to make some credits, or the team might be forced to fight together, such as captives held in an Outer Rim gladiatorial pit. In the first instance, such a group is likely to be comprised mainly of Soldiers and highly trained Scouts. Otherwise, they can be made up of most any Heroic Class. Jedi Covenant Made up exclusively of Jedi, the Covenant watches over specific areas or aspects of Galactic life. Military Reconnaissance Force A small reconnaissance team can operate as advance scouts for a military force, such as the Republic, Sith Empire, or Mandalorians. This group is made up primarily of Scouts and Scoundrels, with Soldiers for additional protection, and possibly a Jedi supporting the Republic. Military Search-and-Rescue Squad This team is out to locate wayward pilots or military survivors from large-scale battles. Much like the Military Reconnaissance Force, this team is made up of Scouts and Soldiers, with characters specializing in medical treatment. Postbattle Emergency Security Force This team is sent into a battle-damaged area, such as a city or large Space Station, when local security has been destroyed or scattered. Soldiers secure the area while Scouts search the surroundings for remaining threats. Rescue Crew This crew specialize in rescuing civilians in space or on most any world. They operate out of their own ships and can be of any Heroic Class. Revanchists (The Mandalorian Wars) These Jedi support the work of Revan and Malak- against the will of the Jedi Council. Most do not realize the dark path ahead of them, but others embrace it. Republic Negotiating Team This team represents the Republic government in negotiating military settlements, planetary treaties, and other complex situations, large or small. Such teams are mainly Nobles, supported by Scoundrels while other characters provide security. Republic Special-Forces Strike Team Republic special forces carry out surgical strikes against the Sith Empire and Mandalorians. Soldiers, Scouts and Scoundrels make up the majority of these forces, with Noble officers and the occasional Jedi. Scavenger Crew A fringe group out to make credits by scouring terrestrial battlefields and debris-strewn regions of space after one of the many battles in this era. The crew can be made up of any Heroic Class, and might even be officially sanctioned by one side or another to salvage certain equipment, ships or items. Smuggling Ring This is another fringe group, this time smuggling goods between planets of opposing sides, or at least unfriendly sides. Scoundrels and unscrupulous Nobles lead these groups, with brutish Soldiers for protection. The Heroic Classes Each of the Heroic Classes from the Saga Edition Core Rulebook is presented here as it relates to the Knights of the Old Republic era. Old Republic Jedi See also: Jedi Jedi can play a major role in any Knights of the Old Republic campaign. They are at the forefront of the critical events during this era. However, The Jedi Order of the Knights of the Old Republic era is different from that of the classic era in several crucial ways. First, many more Jedi are active throughout the galaxy. They are not as reserved and bureaucratic as in later times, and the Jedi Council does not yet dominate the Order. Even though the Council exerts control, it does not necessarily interfere with semiautonomous Jedi enclaves or non-Jedi Force Traditions that might view their connections to The Force differently. Jedi training is decentralized. Jedi academies and enclaves are scattered throughout the galaxy, using their own training methods and philosophies. However, the majority still use the Master-and-Padawan pairing as the primary training tool. Jedi are not officially prohibited from marrying during this era. Some factions promote a ban, but their influence varies within this time. Jedi philosophy and learning is still evolving in this era, but one thing remains the same: Practitioners of The Dark Side are not tolerated. Some might be redeemable, but those beyond hope and help are hunted down and eliminated. At times, such as during The Jedi Civil War or The Great Sith War, Dark Side Force-users are much more common than in other eras. Dark Jedi, Sith Lords, Dark Side Adepts, and Sith Apprentices are common foes. The Dark Side threat is real, and the Jedi must counter it directly. In this era, Jedi training is dependant on the teachings of a specific organization or enclave within the Order. Many Padawans are trained just as their Republic-era counterparts. Others are exposed to another Force Tradition before joining the Order. They might struggle with reconciling their original teachings with that of the Order. Some are even exposed to Sith teachings before becoming aware of the benefit of following the Light Side. The many wars of this era compel large numbers of Jedi to become experts in Lightsaber and Force-related combat. Some become masters on the battlefield; others become highly skilled duelists, able to battle dark Jedi and Sith in single combat. The Jedi operate in a variety of ways specific to this era. A single Jedi might serve as a Watchman over a particular sector or planet. A group of Jedi might form their own Covenant, finding their tasks through the guidance of the Force. Of course, the traditional master-and-Padawan duo is used extensively. Sample Jedi Concepts Exiled Jedi, Jedi Battlemaster, Jedi Covenanter, Jedi Shadow, Jedi Watchman, Revanchrist Jedi. Old Republic Nobles See also: Noble This is an era of action. As the warlike Mandalorian and Sith invaders provide fewer opportunities for negotiation, Nobles of this era are more likely to be drawn to leadership and action, rather than diplomacy and rhetoric. Inspiring officers are needed to keep up the morale of Republic and planetary forces fighting against the relentless Mandalorians or the mysterious and dangerous Sith. Charismatic leaders are required to bolster the spirit of the war-weary citizenry. Many Nobles create successful careers by serving a major interstellar corporation. Even though this might not keep them out of the wars, such a position is often better compensated and, depending on the corporation and position, Nobles might find themselves with a great degree of autonomy. In other cases, Nobles serving large companies that own or operate a significant region of the galaxy might find working for a corporation similar to working for a government agency. Ultimately, they will find that the reputation of their corporation often overrides their own personal reputation- for better or worse. Despite the focus on action, negotiation is not dead. Much must be settled internally within the Republic, as different factions and worlds argue for their own piece of the Republic defense or for funds for rebuilding. Corporations must negotiate among themselves and with government entities. Even criminal elements must make deals on occasion. Nobles help facilitate many deals, large and small. Sample Noble Concepts City or planetary leader, corporate negotiator, corporate operative, Republic agent, Republic diplomat. Old Republic Scoundrels See also: Scoundrel As in all eras of uncertainty, Scoundrels thrive throughout the galaxy. Scoundrels dealing in the gray areas of commerce find a wide variety of opportunities, especially as large populations move throughout the galaxy, trying to avoid war zones. People so uprooted are in need of difficult-to-obtain information and material. They often require less-than-legal transport, or any transport available in an emergency. Scoundrels meet these needs. Smugglers find The Outer Rim wide open to their illicit deals, but they must contend with powerful criminal organizations such as The Exchange. Move in on the wrong market or planet, and a smuggler might end up at the wrong end of a blaster- or pirate fleet. Smugglers work across the front lines of the many wars of the era. Though they risk running into an unexpected battle or being arrested for treason or sedition, the economic rewards can be great. Many passengers desperately want to escape back to their homeworld from an occupied planet. Not all Scoundrels are smugglers, however. Some are opportunistic businessmen, trying to keep their ship flying or their skin intact in a dangerous time. More have been displaced by war, forced to follow paths they would never have dreamt of in more peaceful times. Scoundrels share one common feature: Survival is the number one priority. Sample Scoundrel Concepts Battlefield scavenger, ex-swoop gang member, professional pazaak player, resource acquisition specialist, Sith deserter, undercover spy or agent. Old Republic Scouts See also: Scout Many Scouts find that they have two major services to offer during this era. One is reconnaissance. Government forces can always use an extra source of information during these volatile times. News of fleet movements, uncertain alliances, and secret corporate activities is interesting to certain parties. The second major service is that of the Scout's traditional role: exploration of space and new worlds. Despite widespread warfare, this is also an era of rapid colonization. Many Species are seeking suitable planets for new colonies, and corporations are willing to pay for information regarding natural resources. Scouts might be commissioned specifically to discover new worlds for a specific patron. A Scout's intimate knowledge of specific regions of space gives him a valuable commodity: astrogation information. Because scout ships are often the most recent to travel certain routes, especially in remote areas of the galaxy, they might find that their astrogation data is worth a high price. Whether vast battle fleets or single colonization ships, every Starship requires the best data available. In remote areas of the galaxy, this information can be difficult to come by. In fact, corporations and military organizations hire scout ships to map specific paths before moving a large fleet into unknown space. Though much mapping expeditions are risky, they are exactly what many scouts live for. Sample Scout Concepts Colony scout, corporate scout, hyperspace scout, military reconnaissance specialist, search and rescue specialist (Terrestrial or space-based), swoop racer. Old Republic Soldiers See also: Soldier With the galaxy in the midst of several major wars, Soldiers are a common Class in the Knights of the Old Republic era. Even between the wars, Soldiers and former fighters can be found in most any locale and social class. Soldiers might serve in the Republic armed forces or another major military group, or they might be freelance mercenaries for hire. They might be veterans, trying to redeem themselves for their actions during the war, possibly regretting the side that they served. Shifting loyalties might cause Soldiers to become caught up in difficult situations. A commander or government serving one side might suddenly shift to support the enemy or even oppose all others. During The Jedi Civil War, for example, Republic ships and entire fleets join Revan and the Sith. Dissenting Soldiers might be unable to detach themselves from their unit or Starship, and unable to follow their own paths without risking their lives. Once they seize an opportunity to jump ship, they might be stranded on a remote planet or in a hostile environment. Soldiers of this era specialize in combat techniques different from those of the classic era. With the advent of Personal Shields, melee combat has come to the fore, requiring acquisition of new skills. Some Soldiers recieve training specific to their military service, the Republic soldiers specializing in techniques different from their Sith military counterparts. Whatever their training, Soldiers remain as deadly as ever. Sample Soldier Concepts Corporate security, Mandalorian soldier, Republic soldier, ex-Sith soldier, gladiator, personal bodyguard.